


Spellbound (Bound to Be)

by aureate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureate/pseuds/aureate
Summary: Soonyoung's uneasiness in the Quidditch match throws him into an awkward situation where he has to deal with feelings long forgotten in the past.





	Spellbound (Bound to Be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/gifts).



> Please note that Hogwarts students graduate at the age of 18, and this story is set eight years after graduation, thus the boys' ages are 26.
> 
> Enjoy!

  

 

Something is wrong.

Soonyoung lets his eyes scan the quidditch pitch, from the players in red and blue uniforms buzzing in the air to the audience cheering up from the stands. Everything seems normal, nothing out of control. The Slytherins seem to be well-behaved today in the Quidditch stands despite some of them aren’t wearing any supporter gear. But Soonyoung can feel that something is wrong right in front of his eyes, but he can’t pinpoint what.

He decides to hover higher, examining the match closer. The bludgers are busy between the four beaters, zipping here and there wildly, and the quaffle has just made its way past Gryffindor’s goalpost. He blows his whistle.

_56-52 for Ravenclaw!!_

The cheers are loud, but the pounding in his ears is even louder. He needs to find the reason why his stomach feels uneasy in such a normal match.

The two seekers seem to finally spot the Snitch—too slow, Soonyoung thinks, he has spotted the small golden ball from minutes ago. After all, he hasn’t lost the skills that makes him a good Seeker. 

Hold on. The Snitch. 

Soonyoung is familiar with the winged ball, having years of studying its movement and thousand practices under various weather. He knows the ball too well, and right now, he couldn’t recognize its movement across the air. 

The Snitch is what’s wrong, his mind helpfully connects, although a few seconds late because now both Seekers are already in a tight chase after the small, fluttering ball. They are tailing the ball around the stand posts, making it slightly hard for Soonyoung to assess the situation. Maybe he needs to stop the game. 

His eyes squints at how close the Gryffindor Seeker is to the golden ball has come, and honestly, how stupid is she to fail noticing the suspicious shine around the ball? Soonyoung doesn’t think—he rarely does—and jumps to chase the ball, earning surprised _Oohs_ from the audience. 

_Oops._

The Snitch seems to sense his intention and takes a sudden dive down, making the Seekers tailing behind collide with each other, but Soonyoung is smarter. He has done this a lot of times, and professionally too at that. It’s not a big trick or anything. Stupid Snitch, he thinks as he opens up his palm wide, reaching out to catch the small ball.

The Headmistress’ voice on Sonorus shouting _“Professer Kwon! What in Merlin’s Beard are you doing?!”_  is the last thing he heard before he closes his fingers around the winged ball, and an explosion of light comes before his eyes. It burns.

And then he falls.

 

•••

 

The loud, persistent sound of an old clock ticking in the room wakes him up. His eyelids feel heavy, and he has to try for a few times before they open completely. He blinks, trying to adjust his vision. Everything is blurry and he squeezes his eyes once more, this time a bit tighter, hoping it would do something to fix his vision.

It fails, amazingly.

Soonyoung feels like he is swimming in the air. Everything within his body feels heavy, and he could barely do anything but to blink his eyes. His head hurts and it feels like it has been crushed with a ton of bludgers, though he is sure it wasn’t what happened… Right?

A figure comes rushing into the frame, and all Soonyoung could register at first is the lime green robe the man is wearing. He couldn’t see the man's face, thanks to his unbelievably still blurry vision.

“You shouldn’t have woken up yet,” the man murmurs in a low voice, making a movement that looks a lot like drawing out his wand, and makes a circling gesture above Soonyoung’s head, creating a halo of light. It makes his eyelids feel twice heavier, and before he could even ask what is happening, he falls back to sleep.

••

 

The second time Soonyoung wakes up, a familiar face greets him. He blinks, realising how it’s much easier than before and whatever clump in his head has been cleared out. He wants to speak, call for that person, but he can’t move his lips. His eyes widened in shock.

“Professor,” the woman starts, looking at him with a desperate look. If Madam Promfey has that look on her face, maybe his condition is worse than he thought. “I’m sorry, but it is not advised for you to speak yet,” she continues, flicking her wand to check on his current condition. “Please wait, I’m not the one who is supposed to take care of you right now.”

Madam Promfey has aged gracefully, Soonyoung has to admit. She has devoted her life to Hogwart’s very own Infirmary, and it doesn’t look like she’s going away anytime soon. Even with her hair all greyed out, she still carries the best performance on injured Quidditch players or simply students who get attacked with simple jinxes. It is a bit surprising to have her admitting that it is out of her expertise to handle his current condition—which he doesn’t know what exactly.

“Healer Jeon,” he hears Madam Pomfrey calls out. She stands up from the stool, giving a way for whoever else it is in the room. Soonyoung wants to crane his neck, checking who it is out of his peripheral vision, but he feels like he can’t move a single muscle in his body except for his eyes. 

“He wakes up in time,” comes a voice of a man. The man walks closer and by his posture, Soonyoung easily recognizes him as the one who put him to sleep earlier. He walks up closer after checking Soonyoung’s toes—he doesn’t really realize it until after the man is finished,—revealing his face, and his breath hitches. “Are you feeling better, Professor Kwon? Blink twice for yes, once for no.”

Soonyoung blinks rapidly, too in shock, and Madam Pomfrey scolds him with the tone she only reserves for bad students who don’t listen to what she says, “How are we supposed to understand that? Healer Jeon has tried his best here.”

Healer Jeon—of course, Soonyoung should have known—lets out a low laugh, and Soonyoung briefly wonders if he can make the bed swallow him in one piece because that sounds amazing to save him from such an awkward situation. 

“That’s okay, Madam Pomfrey. I think Professor Kwon is panicking,” Healer Jeon gives her a small smile before turning back to Soonyoung, “I will try again. Do you feel better?” He asks, eyes attentive on Soonyoung and, Merlin’s Beard, why can’t he move at all? 

Soonyoung blinks twice, eventually, and whatever tension Madam Pomfrey and— _Healer Jeon_ , he reminds himself—dissipates, exchanged with relief. Healer Jeon pulls out a small notebook from his green lime robe’s pocket, briefly writing down some notes, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice the crossed bone and wand sign embedded to the robe. St. Mungo’s. It’s been a long time since the last time he has been there for his injuries.

“I will conduct a brief check up,” Healer Jeon announces, lifting up his wand. Soonyoung glances at Madam Pomfrey, noticing how she is observing the delicate movement of the Healer’s wand closely. It is an unfamiliar spell, but Soonyoung doesn’t really feel anything indifferent. He closes his eyes and let the Healer does his magic. “Everything seems fine,” he says. "He can start taking potions once his mouth is freed.”

Madam Pomfrey nods, turning to look at the lying patient. Soonyoung shoots her a questioning look, something that he hopes says, _‘What in Godric’s name happening to me?’_ Thankfully she seems to understand this, bless Merlin.

“Healer Jeon, you might want to tell Professor Kwon what’s happening,” she says wisely.

“Right,” he places his small notebook back into his pocket. “Did you remember that you caught the Snitch in the final match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?”

Soonyoung blinks twice, slowly taking a better grasp at this.

“Let’s just say, someone put a bad curse on that ball, and by touching it you’re now caught in a special full-body bind jinx. I can’t undo it with simple spell because it’s complicated.”

“Healer Jeon is called in because he has handled similar cases previously,” Madam Pomfrey adds.

Healer Jeon nods. “It’s going to be a quite long time to heal, but it’s not impossible.” He pushes his glasses further up his nosebridge. “In my prediction, it would be less than 24 hours before you can use your mouth normally again.” Soonyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. That’s a long time to wait until he can talk again and maybe—

“It’s going to be long, yes, and that’s why I usually put patients to rest during this phase. But that’s up to you.” Soonyoung’s stomach feels funny when their eyes meet. “Would you prefer to be put back to sleep?”

Soonyoung’s eyes flicker to Madam Pomfrey, who is studying Healer Jeon’s expression, trying to get some clue from her as the official caretaker of the school. The Healer shrugs, and Madam Pomfrey sighs, “I think it would be safest that way.”

Soonyoung wants to sigh too—there’s only so much things he want to sigh about currently—but he can’t. Instead, he looks at the Healer and blinks twice, hoping the other man would catch that. He has to; he made the rules anyway.

“Alright.” Healer Jeon’s voice is soft when he lifts up his wand, whispering unfamiliar words as the tip of his wand shoots green light. He murmurs something like Good rest, Soonyoung, just before he closes his eyes, taking in the sleepiness the spell brings to him.

  

 

 

•••

 

The next time Soonyoung opens his eyes, it’s to rays of sunshine falling on the walls in his private ward. He squints his eyes, not expecting that piercing brightness after such a long sleep. His eyes feels bleary, and he is very very hungry.

“Uhh,” he lets out a small groan, surprising himself with how a voice finally comes out of his mouth. “Oh?” He tests it out, letting out various noises just to familiarize his lips with talking again. As a blabbermouth—it’s what Jihoon labels him as, anyway—it was really a torture not being able to talk. _“Yes!!!”_

Soonyoung didn’t mean to yell, but he did anyway, probably waking up the whole Infirmary with his loud voice. He quickly shuts his mouth, suddenly feeling shy. He hopes at least Madam Pomfrey put Silencing charm around him so the embarrassment wouldn't swallow him wholly, though by the look of it, she doesn’t. She rarely puts Silencing charm anyway. For emergency measures, she once said. Soonyoung sighs in regret. 

“I see your spirit is back, at least.” Soonyoung could hear someone entering the room, voice low and full of amusement. Soonyoung blushes at the sudden thought of someone witnessing whatever moment he just had now. 

The man comes closer, and a familiar amused smile enters his limited line of vision. Damn it, Soonyoung thinks, out of all places in the Wizarding World…

“Wonwoo…”

Soonyoung doesn’t know if his numbness could still be capable of giving him a blush on his cheeks, but he hopes it doesn’t. He doesn’t like blushing in front of the other man, he tends to be teased for it—in the past, anyway. It has been a long time for both of them, and while nostalgia might be good, he hopes he doesn’t do anything stupid as the first impression after all those years.

Healer Jeon Wonwoo takes out his wand, and if he notices the nervous look on Soonyoung’s face, he doesn’t mention it. He checks the Quidditch teacher's eyes with dimmed Lumos casted at the tip of his wand before murmuring a series of spells that allows him to check on Soonyoung’s condition in general. 

“Everything is good,” he says once he’s done with the check up, pulling out the small notebook to write down the some things—probably the progress happening with Soonyoung’s condition. 

“Good?” Soonyoung desperately asks, eyeing the small notebook suspiciously, “I still can’t move my arms and legs!”

The healer pauses at his writing, giving the other a brief look over before getting back to his notes. “Believe me, your progress is better than what I expected. Usually I would need to give some blood potion to the patients with inner organs difficulties caused by the curse, but yours flow just normally.” 

“But what about my job?” Soonyoung whines. “My students? My life?”

Healer Jeon doesn’t regard his whine of existential crisis, instead he focuses on checking some pulse points and notes down more of his findings. Why is there so much to write about anyway? Soonyoung huffs. He couldn’t even do anything but to blink his eyes furiously and grumble. At least he is going to use those parts to their fullest potential. 

“What happened to me?”

Healer Jeon looks at him, eyebrows raised. “You didn’t listen to what I said yesterday?”

Soonyoung is pretty sure that his cheeks is flushed, but he really hopes that’s not too visible. It has always been like this—Jeon Wonwoo being too smart and making him looking like a fool. He probably is. 

“I was cursed, yeah, but I still don’t understand. Why am I cursed?”

“The Aurors are still investigating about that,” the healer finishes with the scribblings on his notes, finally pocketing it back to the insides of his robe. He produces a few vials from another pocket of his robe, filled with potions of different colors. Frowning, he examines the contents under the sunlight, probably having them mixed up, and Soonyoung gets impatient. He notices this. “You weren’t their first case, but the first one that happened inside of Hogwarts. They are strengthening the school’s protection charm as we speak,” he takes out a blue colored potions and puts back the rest to their keeping place, opening the seal easily before he places the tip of the vial near Soonyoung’s mouth, “Take this, this will help you vitalizing your organs’ function.”

Soonyoung doesn’t have any other option, really. The liquid tastes like expired mint candy, but he can’t even throw it up. His body is basically bound with invisible ropes.

“You should have at least make it sweet,” he grumbles, earning a low chuckle from the healer. 

“The sweettooth is still strong in you, I see,” Healer Jeon smiles at him, and Soonyoung doesn’t like how the ‘still’ rolls out from his mouth like he actually remembers how he was back in the days. If he remembers, he wouldn’t—

Soonyoung bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from overthinking again. 

“So you’re now a Healer,” he says instead. This catches the other man off guard—making his leg hitting the metal part of Soonyoung’s patient bed. Judging by the sudden string of curse falling out of his mouth involving Salazar's name, it must have hurt pretty bad. Soonyoung almost feels sorry. “Weren’t you a Curse-breaker?”

“Yeah, yeah,” The Healer says hurriedly. He doesn’t sound like he is comfortable to talk, and Soonyoung grows even more curious. “The story is kind of long but it isn’t that complicated, but I decided to switch as a Healer. I’m more comfortable this way,” he says after a quick check of the Quidditch teacher's leg and another long pause of contemplation. His eyes meets Soonyoung’s, who is still staring at him curiously, “If you’re that curious, I can tell you, but not now.”

The way his voice seemed to be wavering by the end of his sentence makes Soonyoung feels really bad for asking the question. It’s been, what, eight years? More? He couldn’t even keep up with time. He doesn’t know if the man standing in front of him is the same man he knew years ago. Both of them have grown up separately, and while he feels a bit selfish wanting to know what Jeon Wonwoo has been doing… He probably should respect his privacy more. After all, that’s what friends are for, right?

“Okay. Just… making sure,” he says.

“It’s alright. Don’t look so dejected, Soonie,” the nickname slips, but neither of them seem to be making a deal out of this. Soonyoung struggles to keep his eyes shut, to prevent memories from rushing in, to stop the feelings he has kept buried for so long resurfacing. The Healer looks away and fakes a cough, probably because he is embarrassed too. “Have a rest, your condition should improve better tomorrow, and there will be an Auror to ask you some questions in the morning.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open, but they are aimed at anywhere but the Healer, hoping not to make a fool of himself. 

“Madam Pomfrey will come for lunch. I have placed some vitamins so please take that, too. She will guide you, don’t worry.” _You are the one making me worried right now_ , Soonyoung thinks to himself. He doesn’t see Jeon Wonwoo casting him a worried glance before he bids goodbye. “I’ll see you again tomorrow, Professor.”

 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

The busy morning passes by quickly with Soonyoung’s realization of how he could move his neck when he first woke up, giving him the freedom of turning his head around and causing another commotion in the Infirmary with him being loud and over-excited. Madam Pomfrey could only try to calm him down, while Healer Jeon was busy hiding his amused smile behind his stupid black notebook.

After he ate his breakfast and was given his morning potions, Healer Jeon introduces him to an Auror, which Soonyoung could easily recognize as a fellow Gryffindor just one year above him, and accompanies him during the questioning. There are a lot of details Soonyoung couldn’t recall, but Auror Choi doesn’t press him onto it. He is very gentle and very unlike the idea of Aurors Soonyoung has in his mind. He seems to be very friendly with Healer Jeon, which he has never seen in school days, so they have probably gotten closer somewhere after the graduation. 

Auror Choi asks him some more question, about potential students he thinks could have a motive to do such thing, but Soonyoung couldn’t think of any. 

“The real culprit probably made it seem like it’s rivalry, but it’s nothing like that,” says Auror Choi while he skims over his notes. The interview with Soonyoung doesn’t seem like it gives him a lot of insight, but he assures him the details of the Snitch movement he told him will be very useful to the investigation. 

“I’ll see you out,” Healer Jeon offers once the Auror is done with the interview.

Auror Choi gives him a quick nod before he turns to look at Soonyoung and wishes him a fast recovery. The two men gets hush-hush as they walk out of Infirmary and Soonyoung wishes he could get a listen, but it’s probably something top secret. He wants to know how they knew each other, because he swears Jeon Wonwoo isn’t the type to befriend someone outside of his house a lot—that’s aside of Soonyoung, of course, and Jihoon. Soonyoung suddenly misses Jihoon. 

He tosses his head to the side, a development of movement he recently loves so much, staring at the empty wall. He really wants to recover quickly and get back to work, teach more Quidditch tricks to students, fly over the Forbidden Forest to hear the various wild sounds below him… Being cursed sucks. He should be more thankful when he is becomes healthy again and capable of doing things. 

His reflex has him trying to lift up his arm, which he quickly curses at because, how stupid can he get? Of course he couldn’t— _wait_. Is it…? 

“W-Wonwoo!” 

The sound of hurried footsteps is soon followed with Healer Jeon’s worried face appearing back, approaching him closer. “What’s wrong?”

Soonyoung doesn’t answer, instead he stares down at where his left is laid stiff next to him, and yet… 

“You can move your fingers already?” Healer Jeon asks Soonyoung in disbelief, hurriedly taking out his wand to cast some spell on the particular part. The Quidditch teacher knows he isn’t supposed to be able to move further of his body part until yesterday at least—the Healer has briefed him clearly about his potential recovery process days ago—and yet here he is. “Does it hurt?”

Soonyoung tries moving his fingers around. It feels weird to be able moving them but not his palm and wrist. “Not really… But it feels stuffy.”

“Probably because you haven’t completely been able to move the whole hand yet,” Healer Jeon muses, already writing notes into his small book. “Looks like you’re going to recover much quicker than I thought.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Soonyoung couldn’t help but asks.

Healer Jeon puts back his notes into his robe’s pocket, shaking his head while smiling amusedly, “Of course not. I’m happy if my patient could recover fast. You have a fighter spirit anyway, so I knew you would be different.”

Soonyoung huffs, tearing his gaze away from the other man. His presence has somewhat became familiar to him, yet looking at his face for too long still makes the butterflies in his stomach flutter. It has been too long. 

“I thought you became a Curse-Breaker after graduation,” he says softly, knowing that even his smallest voice would be carried clearly in the chamber. Still, he hopes it’s considerate enough since he has noticed the other man hasn’t even mentioned about it once in their conversations. It’s probably a private thing, but Soonyoung is a friend, he could ask, right?

“I thought you wanted to become a Potions Master,” Healer Jeon muses back, causing Soonyoung to turn his head back to facing him again in surprise. He still remembers 

“That was Jihoon, not me,” he protests. He might have made a few mistakes while he was young 

Healer Jeon conjures a chair and sits down next to his bed, propping his chin with both hands, “You two seemed close enough to make it seem like it was a… two people thingy.” He seems calm while saying this though, no slightest anger or disappointment flashes across his face. 

“Jihoon wanted to be a Potions Master, I wanted to graduate, so I helped him with the potions while he helped me with N.E.W.T preparation. It was not—“

“I know, Soonie,” Healer Jeon, no, Soonyoung thinks, it’s _Wonwoo_ —his Wonwoo. “I just thought you would naturally follow Jihoon.”

Soonyoung tries to shrug, only to realize those parts are still bind by the curse. He shakes his head instead. “No, I still love Quidditch the most,” he replies quickly. “You still haven’t answered my question. What happened to Curse-Breaking?”

Wonwoo shrugs—damn him for being able to do that, eyes refusing to meet Soonyoung’s. “I was hired to do works for Gringott’s, at first. I love Curse-Breaking, especially when I got to live in Egypt for months while maintaining Gringott’s inventory there and played with dragons…” He inhales deeply at the fond memories. Soonyoung stares at him, waiting. “But then I was requested to move to help the Ministry with the recent flooding cases that their Curse-Breakers got overwhelmed.” 

“During this time I worked with Aurors a lot, and that was how I got close with Seungcheol-hyung,” he refers to the Gryffindor Auror visiting Soonyoung earlier, “and I frequented St. Mungo’s to work with the victims there. Somehow I found the process more comforting and I wanted to learn more. Then I quit my job as a Curse-Breaker and applied for Healers internship at St. Mungo’s.” 

Soonyoung scoffs, remembering how Wonwoo’s N.E.W.T scores were that good for him to qualify as both Curse-Breaker and a Healer. 

“I got hired,” Wonwoo continues, “and because of my curse-breaking background, I got assigned into the Curses Department. I’m happy with my job now.” 

“You’re lucky, Jeon Wonwoo,” he comments, staring at the ceiling because he isn’t sure he could look at the fond look radiating on the Healer’s face any longer.  

Wonwoo chuckles, “Aren’t you happy with your job now?” 

Soonyoung sighs, closing his eyes, “I am. Only that now I’m not sure if I’ll still get paid since I’m practically can’t do any teaching until next week.” 

“Or more,” the Healer reminds him, “we need to watch your body condition even after the whole curse is lifted up to avoid bad situations.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I have the fighter spirit, don’t I?” 

The Healer smiles at him, Soonyoung can feel it even if he is careful not to look straight into that face, “Yes, that’s correct, but a fighter still needs time to fully recover. And if you want a pro tip from a Healer, it is time for you to rest so the recovery could be done even faster.” 

Soonyoung doesn’t protest when Wonwoo puts a light sleeping spell over him and let the dreamless sleep take him.

 

 

 

•••

 

 

The moment Soonyoung finds himself being able to move the upper part of his body, including his arms, he grins for the whole day. Wonwoo allows him to sit up with his back supported by a fortress of pillow the Healer especially conjured for him after a lot of persuading. While Wonwoo agrees that it is a good exercise for the numb muscles, he insists that Soonyoung still needs to limit his movements and take more supplements to make sure his organs are still working like they used to. The Gryffindor, however, doesn’t really pay attention to this and keeps moving his hands around, to the point he gets sore muscles and a pointed look from the Healer. 

Madam Pomfrey drops in around noon, bringing in Soonyoung’s lunch with her. She looks amused with the constant bickering between the two, but she doesn’t comment at all.  

“I can eat by myself now, Madam Pomfrey,” Soonyoung says excitedly, hands already extending out to take the plate from the cart. He has already had enough embarrassment from being spoon-fed by her for the past few days and would like to do it by himself to save his dignity as a fully grown adult. 

Wonwoo coughs from his now seem to be permanent chair next to Soonyoung’s bed, eyebrows taut, “I wouldn’t recommend that, Soonyoung. Your arms muscles were only woken this morning—” 

“Well, why don’t you spoon-feed me then!” It is pure out of annoyance, really, Soonyoung just wanted to do something by himself for once after days of being incapable to do anything meaningful. But the surprised looks on both Wonwoo’s and Madam Pomfrey’s faces show how he might have chosen the wrong words to say. “Umm I—“

“Alright,” Wonwoo says casually instead, taking the plate from Madam Pomfrey’s food cart in a swift motion. Soonyoung looks at him with horror, surely he doesn’t plan to…? But Wonwoo is already spooning a good portion of the food, then bringing it closer to the other’s mouth. The small smile playing on his lips says he might like this a lot. “Say ahhh, Soonyoung.”  

_Ahhh_ , Soonyoung wants to die. 

It feels awkward—he can feel his cheeks heating up tp double the room’s degree and Wonwoo looks like he is already regretting his life choices for the past few days, but no one says anything about it except perhaps Madam Pomfrey who chuckles at their pathetic situation before she leaves to take care of other patients. 

“So, how did you become a Quidditch teacher?” 

Thankfully one of them has a good sense of saving the heavy air, and that’s usually Soonyoung, really, but this time Wonwoo has bravely opened his mouth and started the conversation. It looks like his social skill has upgraded. 

“I… love Quidditch?” Soonyoung offers, because honestly? He doesn’t really know either. 

“Weren’t you scouted for the Puddlemere United?” Wonwoo asks in a casual way, but it still surprises the Gryffindor how he has been keeping up with the news regarding his life, considering how he harshly cut off the contact between him and their group of friends.  

“Yes, but it wasn’t the fun I have always imagined. I only lasted for three years before Madam Hooch sent me a letter saying she needed a substitute for her position at Hogwarts. I didn’t think twice before agreeing to that.” He still remembers how he couldn’t get happier when he got the letter delivered straight to his dorm room in the training camp. That was the moment he realized that maybe professional Quidditch isn’t his calling, but more of teaching students and creating an enjoyable environment for inter-house Quidditch matches. 

He looks at the plate sitting on Wonwoo’s lap, empty, indicating how the other doesn’t have any more reasons to sit next to Soonyoung’s bed because there are other works he has to do aside of babysitting a disabled person, but he really wants more of his companion.  

“You didn’t send a single letter to us after graduation.” Soonyoung doesn’t mean to accuse, but he desperately wants to know the reason behind the other’s sudden distance from the group. They were good friends, he was sure of it, but Wonwoo’s past actions sometimes makes him think otherwise. 

“I sent some letters to Jun while I was in Egypt,” the Healer calmly replies.

Junhui. Of course Wonwoo would do that, what was Soonyoung even thinking? He knows the Healer used to have a crush on the fellow Ravenclaw, being known to treat him gentler than he did Soonyoung and Jihoon. 

“And I consulted with Jihoon about an unknown potions that caused allergy to my patient, but this was two years ago, I think,” Wonwoo continues, and now Soonyoung has more reasons to feel like… not special. He hates this feeling, and it must have shown across his face because the Healer seems like he is regretting telling him those. “I didn’t know you moved to Hogwarts,” he offers as an explanation. 

“I didn’t think you’d still care about that,” he replies. He might sound hurt, but maybe he wants Wonwoo to know that he is hurt. 

Wonwoo lets out a long breath, “I’m really sorry, Soonyoung…” 

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung quickly says, because the other’s apology is the last thing he needs to hear now. Perhaps he is disappointed, sad, angry, confused, but Wonwoo is here now and he just wants to make the most out of this moment. He looks up at the other man and thinks that maybe opening up a little might be… not hurtful. “I thought you hate me.” 

The Healer shakes his head quickly, “I would never, Soonyoung. You were my best friend, how could I ever hate you?” 

“I just… It was the first thought that crossed my mind when you left us.”  

Wonwoo sighs, scratching his head, “I can’t tell you the reason yet, but it wasn’t because I hate you, or Junhui, or Jihoon. If anything, it’s because of my own stupidity.” 

Soonyoung frowns, because Jeon Wonwoo and stupid just don’t sit well together in a sentence, unless his own name is involved. This is the first time he has ever heard the Ravenclaw admitting of doing something stupid, and it’s unsettling. Perhaps this is deeper than what he thought, or perhaps Wonwoo is just making excuses so he doesn’t have to talk. Either way, Soonyoung wants to hold onto the fact that he doesn’t hate him because it’s what matters the most, right? 

“It’s okay, Wonwoo. I was just… saying.” 

A smile grows at the corner of the Healer’s lips, and Soonyoung is blinded, “I was just saying, too.” 

And, yeah, that’s what really matters.

  

 

•••

 

 

“I swear I could do it earlier!” Soonyoung rakes his fingers through his hair, frustrated by the way his toes decided that they are more comfortable staying put in their place instead of wiggling like he has found them first thing when he woke up this morning. He was ecstatic, already blurting out the Healer’s name, alarming him to come and see his progress because he isn’t supposed to be able to move any part of his legs at least until tomorrow. Alas, when Wonwoo finally came to see whatever Soonyoung was fussing about, the muscles seemed to betray him and decided to die on him again. 

Wonwoo, being a kind soul he is, doesn’t say anything and instead performs some spells that flash various colors to check the real condition of Soonyoung’s legs. He pokes around the toes with the tip of his wand a bit, causing the patient to frown because it doesn’t seem like the proper way to examine his condition, but lets it go quickly. 

“It’s okay. You just need more rest, and I will double the amount of supplement you need to take until you’re fully healed,” he says, already scribbling down the notes in the black book that Soonyoung already gets both familiar and tired with the sight of. 

“I don’t want more rest. I want to walk around or fly around and smell fresh air,” he whines. He admits that he is being a bit childish now, but who wouldn’t after being trapped in the Infirmary for almost a week without being able to do anything? Wonwoo had brought him some Quidditch magazines that he thought he would be interested in, but that only made his longing for flying worse that the Healer had to steal it quietly when he slept to prevent more sighing at the picture of a Seeker zooming around the pitch. 

Wonwoo sigh, turning to look at the other with a pointed look, “Your progress—“ 

“Is already faster than your past cases, I know,” Soonyoung pouts. “Isn’t that because you’re such a smart Healer?”

He says it half-teasingly, but means the rest of it. Wonwoo has always been a smart student, perhaps the smartest Ravenclaw in their year, so it would not be a surprise if the quick progress of his health improvement is due to the Healer’s somehow miraculous skills. Jeon Wonwoo has always managed to amaze him in many ways since the beginning of their friendship, that’s why he looked up at the Ravenclaw in the first place. 

“You’re overestimating me, Soonyoung,” his voice softens, probably sensing the uneasiness in the way the other tries to shift in the bed while trying to shy himself away from the Healer. “This wouldn’t be possible if you don’t have such a strong magic inside of you.”

It is not the first time he has heard Wonwoo telling him about this. He used to always laugh at it and treat those words like they were empty jokes made to make him feel better about himself, but ever since the magical examiner at the training centre of his past Quidditch team told him the same thing, he started to believe it somehow.

Maybe Wonwoo is right, and he is bound to be fully healed in a few days. He could be back to his old routine; waking up, flying around the school’s perimeter, cleaning up his broom, breakfast, light reading, teaching, going back to his room… Back to his life without Jeon Wonwoo. He knows the Healer would disappear again from his sight, just like the past years, acting like they don’t actually know each other in their lives. Truth to be told, he doesn’t want that 

“What are you going to do when I’m healed?” He asks, despite knowing clearly how the answer would turn out. Maybe he just needs the affirmation, maybe he wants Wonwoo to say that he’s going to stay for him, maybe he is just insecure of the future he couldn’t get a grasp on.  

Wonwoo looks slightly taken aback by the unexpected question, but he is quick to sober up and control his expression, “I’ll go back to St. Mungo’s, finish my report on the Snitch,” he hesitates for a few seconds, tapping his finger lightly against his thigh, “and also you.” He says it in such a careful way that Soonyoung thinks he might not want him to misunderstand. He doesn’t. It is his job as a Healer after all. 

“And you’ll just disappear again?” He tries to ask with composure, but his voice still comes out a bit shaky. He hates it when his emotions take over his lips, some people just like to read them wrongly sometimes. 

“If that’s the best option, yes,” Wonwoo says without a beat of hesitation, and a part of Soonyoung’s heart secretly breaks into pieces. It is a betrayal he gets from his own self, because he knows he is never allowed to hope in the first place, not when it comes to Jeon Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung takes a deep breath. He is an adult now, and he is supposed to be better at controlling his emotions, but why is it so hard to think straight with him around? “Have you ever considered that—“ _I might be missing you this whole time and just wanting you to hold my hand sometimes?_ , he doesn’t say. 

“What?” The other asks, but he shakes his head. Wonwoo sighs visibly, and the sound of it pierces through Soonyoung’s ears. “Soonyoung…”

“I think I need some rest,” he says softly, not trusting himself to talk about anything else or he might spill some of his darkest secrets he has long kept from the other. 

Wonwoo opens his mouth, looking like he wants to ask him further about whatever heavy tension that suddenly rises in the room without them realizing, but he closes it back quickly after seeing the determination in Soonyoung’s eyes. He knows he wouldn’t be able to gain anything out of it if he pushes him further now. “Alright. If you need anything—“

“I’ll let you know, yeah,” Soonyoung cuts him off, maybe too quickly for his liking. He feels guilty seeing how the Healer’s face falls a bit, but he tries to shrug it off his mind. He can deal with it later, maybe. “Thank you, Wonwoo.”

The Healer nods, standing up from his chair next to Soonyoung’s bed, “Anytime,” he says as he makes another quick check of the other’s condition, not even bothering to say goodbye as he steps behind the curtain that encloses Soonyoung’s private ward.

It leaves Soonyoung feeling miserable.

 

 

 

•••

 

 

Just like the Healer has predicted, Soonyoung’s both legs come to their full function in two days, though he still strictly tells the Quidditch teacher to take this development easily and start by exercising the stiff muscles in the bed. It is both a blessing and a torture for Soonyoung how Wonwoo would only watch him intently doing leg exercises and not say anything because the heavy air that’s left from two days ago is still hanging in the room, and they both treat it like an invisible elephant. He somehow thinks it’s his fault that the good relationship they have maintained in the past week turns back into the cold state he has come to hate.  

With the rate of his condition development, Wonwoo will leave very soon, perhaps earlier than expected, and Soonyoung will be left with regret for not clearing it up before he disappears again. 

“Are you—are you done?” Soonyoung cringes at his choice at words. Wonwoo looks up distractedly, pausing a bit on putting back his black notebook to this robe’s pocket. 

The Healer studies his face briefly before nodding, “Yes. It looks like you’re fully healed, but remember don’t rush your muscles into heavy exercises. I’ll have Madam Pomfrey to know that you can be released tomorrow and may start teaching, though I’ll still stock you some muscle strengthening potions just in case.” He decides to open his notebook again and notes down all these information, probably so he doesn’t forget to brew another batch of potions tonight before he leaves. 

“I mean, are you done with your work here?” Soonyoung asks again, this time with more composure in his voice. “Are you going back to the hospital soon?” 

“Oh,” Wonwoo blinks, looking like he never expected Soonyoung to ask him about that at all. “Yeah. I’ll leave tomorrow morning,” he answers, “I need to inform the Headmistress that I’ll bring the Snitch with me.” 

Wonwoo has told him before about the Snitch, the one that he caught and caused him to catch the curse instead of one of the Seekers of respective houses. The two students have visited him when the Healer finally allowed him to receive guests in the Infirmary, crying and thanking him for saving their lives, and Soonyoung thought that maybe being cursed instead of the two Seekers with potentials might not be bad at all. 

It made him meet Wonwoo again, after all. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, fingers gripping on the bed sheets a bit too tightly because he is nervous and he just feels like he needs to hold on to something, “for everything I’ve ever done wrong in the past.” 

Wonwoo lifts up his head, a surprised look on his face, “Huh?” 

“If there’s—if there’s anything that I’ve done that pushed you away… I’m sorry, Wonwoo.” Soonyoung thinks of the long days he waited for Wonwoo’s letter that never comes, only finding out the other man had applied for a Curse-breaker position at Gringott’s when he and the rest of the crew met at Hog’s Head somewhere in the first summer they spent after graduating from Hogwarts. He remembers being sad and disappointed when he heard the news, broken-hearted above all, and he couldn’t even tell Jihoon and Junhui why. He tries to smile it out, “I just have a feeling that somewhat it has to do with me, because you adored Jihoon,” and you liked Junhui, he doesn’t say that part out loud. 

The Healer scoots his chair closer to the edge of Soonyoung’s bed, and the Quidditch teacher’s heart beats too fast for his liking. “I’m the one who should apologize to all of you.” Wonwoo’s touch on Soonyoung’s wrist is brief, but it’s leaving a burning mark longer than it should be. “I am the coward here, Soonie. You have nothing to be sorry about.”  

Soonyoung shakes his head. “We can just… be sorry to each other?” He offers, and that earns a soft smile from the Healer, a small gesture to cause the butterflies in his chest fly around.  

“Still want you to know that you don’t have to apologize at all,” Wonwoo says, because he still doesn’t like losing to a Gryffindor. 

Soonyoung flashes a grin, mainly to reassure himself that things are all right now. Wonwoo might leave tomorrow but at least they’re on good term. He is planning to pester the other man to reply the mails he has yet to send or maybe floo him sometimes in the future just because he can’t afford to lose him yet again, not when the past few days only makes him even more sure of whatever it is he has fluttering in his chest every time he sees the Healer. 

“We’re cool?” He just has to make sure. 

Wonwoo laughs, the sound coming from the base of his throat and, oh Godric, it is beautiful. “If you want us to,” the Ravenclaw replies, a playful smile stretching across his face and Soonyoung wants to kiss it, or punch it, or both. _Unnecessary thoughts_ , he frowns, and it gets the Healer confused.

“What—“

His words are interrupted by the sudden loud bang coming from the Infirmary’s door, loud footsteps and panicked chatters—a muffled cry, too—entering the room, and Wonwoo’s body gestures changes to show that he is on an alert mode, probably from the whole Healer and Curse-breaker trainings. 

“Healer Jeon,” the Headmistress appears from behind the curtain door and enters Soonyoung’s private ward. She doesn’t even bother to give him a nod though, and it is understandable given the nervous look she has on her face. “There’s another victim.” 

Soonyoung lets out a soft gasp, suddenly feeling dread washes over himself. Without words, Wonwoo quickly gets up from his chair and takes out his wand from under his sleeve, following the Headmistress out of his ward to check on the other victim, and Soonyoung wants to cry because this isn’t supposed to be happening here at the school. He thought it was enough that he was the one who took the curse instead of the students, but yet here he is, listening to the faint murmurs and cries happening from just a few meters from him. 

 

 

 

 

•••

 

 

The first thing Soonyoung does after being released from the Infirmary is to write his best friend a letter the moment he enters his private chamber. Despite him not living in it for a whole week, it is still clean with no single dust seems to appear on the surfaces thanks to the hardworking House Elves. He makes a mental note to thank the grumpy looking elf that he often saw cleaning his space, perhaps giving him something as a token of gratitude. It’s unnecessary, but Soonyoung just likes making other people happy especially the ones who have been nothing but helpful. 

He pulls out a parchment and his magic quill and places them on his desk, ready to write a letter. He ends up looking at the clean parchment longer than he intends to, realizing how he doesn’t actually know what to say to Jihoon except something that would be along the way of _I got cursed, and fuck, Jeon Wonwoo is here_. He doesn’t expect Jihoon to appreciate his words.

 

_Dear my friend Jihoon,_

 

_I don’t know if you’ve heard about it or not, but I caught a curse from a Snitch. It was during a House Match last weekend. The audacity, I know right? Anyway, I am okay now._

 

_I met Jeon Wonwoo, and he was still hot as ever…_

 

“No one told you to write that!” Soonyoung smacks the self-writing quill, blushing as he reads over what is being written on the parchment. The quill makes a gesture that looks a lot like isn’t that what your heart is saying? and huffs, before urging him to take a new parchment so he could write again.

The Quidditch teacher pulls out his wand and destroys the previous parchment with a small fire, just in case someone gets a hold of it and reads how he thinks that Wonwoo is… is… _that_. Godric, why does he feel like it’s Fourth Year all over again?

_I met Jeon Wonwoo, after all these years. I just found out that he’s a Healer now. He mentioned about working with you last year, why didn’t you tell me about it? You sneaky little bugger…_

Soonyoung coughs, “ _Quill_ ,” he says sternly, obviously not satisfied with how his best friend is being addressed even though that might be true to his heart’s contents, and the quill looks at him like he is saying _well, if i were you i wouldn’t waste more parchments_ , and the Quidditch teacher sighs. “Just scratch it out, make sure he wouldn’t be able to read.” 

He finishes off the letter with a promise to visit him in his potions workshop somewhere during summer break, already planning to cry his heart out with the only person who accepts this side of him ever since of graduation, after that they could visit Junhui together and he could cook them the famous China Fireball Egg Soup—not that it’s the actual dragon egg, it’s just a name. It is Junhui’s family’s signature recipe he had been cooking the crew ever since school days. They would sneak out to the kitchen and have a little corner prepared for them by the House Elves, sometimes they would share with them as well.  

He calls out for his owl Hoshi, a Japanese name meaning a star, because the moment he sees the beautiful white faced scops owl in the Owlery, he thought there were stars in her eyes. He lets her have some treats as he ties the letter at her leg, having her happy before sending out letters is the most important thing. Soonyoung gently tells her the address and pats her head lightly before he watches her go.

Soonyoung thinks of visiting the Infirmary, perhaps because he is concerned about the new victim’s condition, or he just wants to know what actually happened in the school. He couldn’t just waltzes into the Headmistress’s office and ask about what happened—he actually could, he just doesn’t want to—so maybe milking some information from Madam Pomfrey would be better. Besides, might catch a glimpse of a certain Healer who was supposed to go home this morning. 

Before he realizes it, he is already climbing the stairs towards the Infirmary. 

He sees a familiar face exiting the door, and immediately nods to greet him. “Auror Choi,” he greets the man clad in the black Auror robes. Soonyoung has always adored the newly designed uniform robes, thinking that whoever wears it would look tenfold cooler than they already are. He used to want to be an Auror, but he stopped doing so somewhere in 6th year, when Wonwoo praised him for his flying skill.

“Professor Kwon,” the Auror regards him back, smiling. Today too, the man looks cool with his broad shoulders and all. Soonyoung remembers how he really looked up to the other man when he was the captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch captain. “It still feels weird to call you professor,” he grins, “not because you do not deserve it, but it’s still envious how you’ve achieved much in eight years.”

“You have achieved more, hyung,” is all Soonyoung manages to say while trying to hide his blush, he is never getting used to people praising him for his position at Hogwarts at such a young age. “Is everything okay?” He takes a glance at the Infirmary’s door.

Auror Choi lets out a sigh, “Wonwoo managed to cast a stabilizer charm on her before any of her organs would fail, so that’s definitely a good news. Her body couldn’t handle the curse well, unlike yours, so such treatment is necessary.” 

“What happened?”

“It was a trap, someone put the cursed object in the middle of the corridor where anyone could just pass by. She thought it would be good to return the book to the library, but then she got cursed instead,” the Auror explains. “The castle is on full-guard mode since last night, no one is allowed to enter or go out without strict screening. We hope to catch the culprit very soon, as it becomes clear it’s not about house rivalry anymore.” 

Soonyoung nods, suddenly feeling scared at the possibility of being cursed randomly just because he is unlucky, it is the worse feeling. “Do you think I can see the student?”

The Auror shakes his head, “I don’t think you can visit now, they are putting high security around her ward as they wait for her to wake up. Perhaps you can visit after that.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung doesn’t mean to sound so disappointed, really, but judging by the chuckle that the other man lets out, he probably shows it too much for his liking.

“Wonwoo is very stressed right now, because she is still young and her magic is still unstable. He needs to be careful with the potions and the spells, and I think he needs a space to figure things out with Madam Pomfrey,” Auror Choi gives him some pats on his shoulder, “don’t worry, he wouldn’t fly away without words this time.”

Soonyoung chokes in surprise, “W-what?”

The older man smiles knowingly, it sends chills throughout Soonyoung’s body. “He might have spilled the thing that happened between your pack of friends in the past. He told me he really regretted that.”

“Thank you for telling me,” he says, because he doesn’t know what else to say, there are so many words jumbling in his brain right now and they just wouldn’t form a decent sentence.

“No worries. Just focus on your health first, Kwon.” He finishes with a warm pat on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

 

•••

 

 

The reply from Jihoon comes on a Sunday morning, just three days after Soonyoung tasked Hoshi to bring his letter to his best friend and made it clear to her that she wasn’t allowed to go back without bringing a reply. She is now happily perched on her stand, munching on the treat Soonyoung gave that is a little bit too much because he couldn’t focus due to her persistent beak poking on his arm as he started to read the letter. He had to promise her more treats before she finally stopped and let him have his full attention on the letter.

 

_Soonyoung,_

 

_What? Are you crazy? How could a curse penetrated Hogwarts’ protected walls? I haven’t heard about this. I’m not subscribe to the Prophet anymore. Please tell me more._

 

_Yeah, I got to work with Wonwoo for a case he handled. I didn’t tell you because it was a classified case and I wasn’t sure if I could tell anyone. He was already a Healer when he met me, but he didn’t tell me why he resigned from his position as a Curse-breaker at Gringotts._

 

_How did it go with him? Are you okay?_

 

_Let me know if you could visit during summer break. I will arrange with Junhui too._

 

_LJH._

 

Soonyoung pauses, staring back at the scrawled words that seemed to be mocking him. One line especially catches his attention, making his eyes scanning over the words repeatedly to make sure he really get the message right, because how could Jeon Wonwoo not tell Jihoon the reason why he became a Healer when he told Soonyoung the story easily?

He was never special; Wonwoo has always treated them equally, maybe Junhui a bit more specially, and Soonyoung doesn’t understand why he would trust himself with the story of why he changed course but not the others—at least Jihoon. The Quidditch teacher hates overthinking, but everything about Wonwoo requires something that is more than just _thinking_ , and Soonyoung couldn’t help but doing so. 

At dinner, he couldn’t find the Healer at his usual place at the end of the Ravenclaw table, sticking out from the students because he refused to have a place at the front along with the Headmistress and the teachers. For the last few days, he has always caught the sight of him eating quietly as if he actually wants to blend in, because the curious stares from the Ravenclaw students around him usually puts some pressure on him. Soonyoung could easily see this from his spot at the front table.

He rewinds the conversation he shared with the Auror three days ago, thinking if he should approach him and just talk, but he is never sure of what to talk about. He doesn’t want to be seemed as pushy, and while his friendship with Wonwoo throughout the school days might indicate that the Healer is used to him being pushy, the distance that was stretched for the six years they lost contact makes Soonyoung feels nervous about the whole thing.

His feet brought him to the Infirmary at first, thinking that maybe the Healer was there tending the new victim, but Madam Pomfrey said he hasn’t been visiting since noon and is probably working in his room. 

So, now Soonyoung is standing in front of the door of Wonwoo’s guest chamber after asking around for direction, a bottle of Firewhisky in his hand—because he thought a gift would be nice, and a nervous heart battling to knock on the door or not. 

After a long moment full of silent contemplation of what greetings he should do, he finally knocks. 

It isn’t long until the door is being unlocked and opened wide, inviting the Quidditch teacher inside. Of course the Healer wouldn’t greet him at the door, how stupid of him to assume he would. After all these years knowing him, sometimes Soonyoung still forgets the little things Wonwoo prefers in his life. 

“Hi,” Soonyoung finally greets as he steps further into the room, welcomed by the sight of Wonwoo’s back lumping over what seemed to be a working desk. He looks around, noticing how empty the room is, save for the standard queen sized bed Hogwarts provides for guests and the working table the Healer seems to transfigure by himself, or maybe bring by his working suitcase lying in the center of the room. “Care for a company? I’m bringing Firewhisky.”

Wonwoo finally turns his body around, revealing a floating snitch with glowing runes surrounding it, and Soonyoung is mesmerized. 

“Is that…?”

The amazement in his face must be blatantly showing, because Wonwoo laughs lightly at him and nods, scooting his chair further from the desk so Soonyoung could see the Snitch better. “Yeah. I’m not finished with it yet, though. This one has multiple layers of magic,” he explains, “I’m working on the last one.”

Soonyoung approaches the desk to examine the glowing ball further, curious about how a simple ball held so much magic that could throw him off to the Infirmary straight away.

“Don’t,” the Healer stops him, quickly flicking his wand with a technique unfamiliar with Soonyoung’s eyes to send the Snitch into an isolation crystal box and clean the desk from all the cluttered mess of notes full of ancient runes. “It might recognize your magic, so it’s better to stay away from it for now,” he says as he makes the packed box and notes enter his suitcase with a swish of his wand.

“Oh,” Soonyoung stands in the middle of the room, just a few steps away from Wonwoo’s suitcase, feeling suddenly dumbfounded. It just occured to him that he might be disturbing Wonwoo’s work time, but the other is not kicking him away so everything must be okay, right? “I’m sorry for coming unannounced,” he still says anyway.

Wonwoo takes a clean quill and places it near the wall before transfigured it into a three seater couch that looks actually good enough for a nap—damn Jeon Wonwoo and his smart ass, Soonyoung sighs. “It’s okay,” he gestures to the newly transfigured couch, telling him to sit down. He takes the Firewhisky bottle still clutched in Soonyoung’s arms, examining the label with a frown creasing on his forehead, “Odgen’s?”

Soonyoung sits down at the couch, shrugging as he makes himself comfortable, “They ran out of Blishen’s.” It's Wonwoo’s favorite brand.

“Doesn’t matter, Odgen’s is good, too,” he says, conjuring two glasses and letting them float in the air before he charms the Firewhisky bottle to pour a decent amount of itself into both glasses. He hands one to Soonyoung, who accepts it obligingly, and clinks their glasses together.

Odgen’s Old is always stronger than Blishen’s Fire Cinnamon Firewhisky, and the burning sensation running down his throat reminds Soonyoung again why he never takes it on good days. 

He looks up at Wonwoo, who apparently takes his Firewhisky better than Soonyoung does, and a lot better than he did in school days. Both of them used to be very bad handling Firewhisky, only could sneak in Butterbeers when they felt a bit naughty, and Wonwoo was the first one to grow fond of the stronger taste. Soonyoung feels a little bit dizzy staring up at the other man, so he pats the empty space on the couch next to him. 

“Come here.”

Wonwoo does. 

He leans back in the couch next to Quidditch teacher despite there is a relatively large space at the other end of the furniture, but Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, instead he basks in the silence that engulfs them. It is a rare occasion.

“Thank you for healing me,” he says after he finishes his first glass, letting it float for the bottle to fill it up again. He is too nervous to look at the other’s face, so he watches how the glass is being refilled. “I was surprised to see you as Healer, but I guess if you aren’t one, I would never see you at all again. So thank you, really.”

Wonwoo turns his head, quietly studying the other’s face, and Soonyoung really wants to hide his reddening face but he doesn’t want to be obviously _obvious_. “To be honest,” he starts, already looking back at the wine glass held in his hand. “I came here as soon as I heard your name, Soonyoung. When my department was alerted of another attack, I was thinking of staying back and getting some rest, but then I heard that it’s Hogwarts, and it’s involving the Quidditch teacher, so I volunteered coming here for the case.”.

“Huh…?”

Soonyoung is confused, really confused. His stomach feels warm from the alcohol and seeing how Wonwoo is asking the bottle for another refill for himself, he thinks that maybe the magic of Firewhisky has started to kick in both of their systems.

Wonwoo stays silent, and Soonyoung knows it’s his cue to say something, but he doesn’t want to talk about anything that would result in the painful squeeze he usually feels in his chest whenever he talks about sensitive things with the other. 

“I wasn’t happy, you know,” he says softly, twirling the glass in his hand lightly, watching the dark colored liquid swimming around, “when I played for the Quidditch team.”

“The Puddlemere?” 

Soonyoung nods, “I thought it was everything I wanted, to be a professional Quidditch player, but one day I got the opportunity to sit on the bench for the World Cup and looking at the crowd, I thought that maybe… the attention was too much.” He chuckles, pausing a bit before taking a few more sips of the Firewhisky. He suddenly feels bad for himself for bringing back the memories.

It wasn’t that he was a bad player, the coach actually wanted him to have a permanent spot in the team, but playing Quidditch for money and politics doesn’t really sit well with his beliefs. So when Madam Hooch’s letter arrived on his desk, he couldn’t be more grateful to set down the arrangements with the team’s coach right away. 

“That’s okay, Soonyoung,” Wonwoo gives his shoulder a brief squeeze that sends fuzzes all over his body. “I thought you love the attention, though,” he laughs lightly, joking.

The Quidditch teacher smiles shyly, remembering how he used to be persistent at making the Ravenclaw wear Gryffindor supporting gears whenever he plays in a match, even the ones against Ravenclaw, “Not all kind of attention, no.”

From there, the conversation flows easier between them. At some point, Soonyoung summons a House Elf and asks for some food because he finds out Wonwoo hasn’t had his dinner yet, and the Healer has to transfigure another quill into a low table to place everything he orders. 

He listens intently to Wonwoo’s story of his curse breaking adventure in Egypt, taking care of Gringott’s valuable artifacts, and having to chase after a stray goblin in Ireland that stole one of the valuables. He finds out that the Healer is now more tolerable of spicy food, but still hates seafood for their smell. In return, he talks about his training routine at the Quidditch club and the first days he became a teacher at Hogwarts, how Hagrid resigned and almost gave over Fangs to him.

“—One day I got an eagle sitting on my toast at breakfast, I was so surprised but I couldn’t do anything. Like who would even send me an eagle? I felt like it was a prank so I looked at the students’ table, but no one seemed suspicious. Professor Trelawney genuinely told me it was a bad omen and there was nothing to do but to wait for it to fly away,” he grins. 

Wonwoo laughs at that, “And then?”

“I was hungry because I forgot to eat dinner the night before, so I was like, screw bad omens, I’m gonna eat, so I shoo-ed the eagle away and ate the toast,” he continues, still very excited to tell the funny story. “The funny thing was, when I touched the eagle, it flew high and exploded mid-air. There were confettis and everything, and then suddenly the whole hall sang me happy birthday. I even forgot that it was my birthday.” 

The Healer’s eyes suddenly turn sad, but his smile is still warm. “You’re lucky to be loved by many,” he says.

Soonyoung smiles against his glass, but says nothing as he places it back on the table. He really is happy teaching at Hogwarts where he can be more of himself compared to when he is in the Quidditch club.

“I’m sorry for disappearing,” says the Healer suddenly, rather quiet compared to when he was retelling his adventures. “And missing your birthdays, and everything.”

Soonyoung blinks, turning his head to look at the other man who is playing idly with the wine glass, even though it’s empty now. Wonwoo tilts his head slightly, meeting his eyes, and Soonyoung feels like he is on his broom doing a Wronski feint at the final match. “It’s okay,” he says, smiling, “I’m pretty sure you had your reasons. Just… don’t disappear again now that you’re here, Wonwoo…”

“I was a coward, and it’s not okay,” he half-whispers, smile turning sad. His cheeks are already turning pink from the alcohol, and Soonyoung wants nothing but to press light kisses all over the pink hues.

“What do you mean?” He asks instead.

Wonwoo looks at him carefully, studying his face, leaving Soonyoung feeling confused and embarrassed by the sudden attention poured over himself. “I lied to you, Soonyoung. I lied to you because I was a coward,” he finally says, so soft that the other could barely catch it, but it’s still enough to make his heart suddenly beats a tempo faster.

“I don’t understand…“

“When we were studying for the N.E.W.T, you asked me if I was going to confess to Junhui at the graduation,” he explains slowly, watching Soonyoung’s expression changes as realizations dawned upon him, “and I said yes.”

Soonyoung tilts his head, confused, “Yeah, but what were you lying about?”

“Junhui wasn’t the one that I liked, not since the Fifth year,” the Healer confesses, “it was you, Soonyoung.”

He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol’s effect in his bloodstream, or if it’s something in the food the House Elf sent them, but Soonyoung feels like he is floating, lightheaded, and he can’t even think straightly. All he could hear is the loud thumping in his chest, so loud that he is pretty sure even the Healer could hear, and all he could see is the composed look the other tries hard to school on his face, but Soonyoung knows better. 

Soonyoung wants to do something—to laugh it off, to shout at him for lying, to take his hand and tell him how he has been crushing on him since the Fourth Year and thus he’s winning. But most of all, Soonyoung wants those words to be true. And even if they are not, it is seriously okay for Wonwoo to lie to him, even now, as long as he doesn’t disappear again and leave him feeling heartbroken for another eight years. 

A small _oh_ is what’s coming out of his mouth instead, and he instantly feels stupid.

Wonwoo just stares at him, considering, then smiles, and Soonyoung doesn’t know if that is a good sign or not. Merlin must have taken his ability to speak, because he can only panics when the Healer moves to place his wine glass at the table yet he is not being able to say a word. Soonyoung watches him taking out his wand and casting a quiet Tempus to look at the time, which tells them that it is actually half past ten. 

“I think I’m going to work some more on the Snitch,” Wonwoo announces, standing up, and that’s when Soonyoung realizes he has fucked up for real. 

“It’s late, though?” he follows the other man standing up, panicking how he hasn’t replied properly to that confession, but honestly Wonwoo doesn’t look like he wants any answer either. He calls the House Elf to clean the table and helps the Healer transfiguring the couch and table back into their original forms. 

Wonwoo is already pulling things out of his suitcase, including the crystal box containing the cursed Snitch, and arranges them back on his working desk. “It’s okay, the Aurors needs this as soon as possible to catch the culprit.”

“Wonwoo, about earlier—“ 

“It’s okay, Soonyoung. We can talk again tomorrow, it’s late now.” This time, Wonwoo’s smile doesn’t even reach his eyes and Soonyoung feels like his chest is being dropped from the top of the castle and straight down to the bottom of the Giant Lake. "You need to sleep too, got classes to teach tomorrow, right?”

Soonyoung sucks the insides of his cheeks, thinking if he should push his way through, but Jeon Wonwoo can be stubborn sometimes, and sometimes it’s only wise not to play with the dragon, so he decides to hold back the things he want to say.

“Alright,” he finally says softly before walking towards the door. “See you tomorrow, Wonwoo.”

  

 

 

 

•••

 

 

They don’t talk the next day.

Soonyoung spots Wonwoo’s floppy hair trying to blend in between the Ravenclaw students at the breakfast, and by the looks of it, seems like the Healer didn’t get a good sleep. He looks like he had to listen to a giant’s singing the whole night that he couldn’t sleep at all, and, Merlin’s beard, what is that he is trying to drink? 

The Healer eats his breakfast like he is doing a Herbology homework involving annoying magical plants, and Soonyoung feels sorry for him. When he is about to approach him after breakfast, however, the black haired man already left his seat in the Long Table, probably rushing to the Infirmary.

It happens the following day as well.

On the third day, Wonwoo doesn’t show up to breakfast at all and Soonyoung gets the note: Don’t even try to talk to me, and even if he is sad about it, he could only respect the other’s wish. 

They don’t talk until a sunny Friday where Soonyoung has a flying class for the First Years in the Quidditch pitch.

Wonwoo is the one who approaches him first, surprising him by waiting at one of the Quidditch stands during a lesson for the First Years. Soonyoung spots him as he is doing his final rounds around the Quidditch pitch like he always does by the end of each lesson, just to keep himself in shape. The Healer is fully concentrated with the scribbles he wrote in his black notebook when Soonyoung descends closer to the stands, but once he recognizes his presence, he gives the Quidditch teacher a soft smile.

“Do you have time to talk?” He asks when Soonyoung finally sits down next to him, his broom placed on the spot beside him.

The Gryffindor gives him a pointed look, but sighs and nods anyway. He still feels bad about what happened that night, still constantly feeling regret about not explaining what he actually feels, though Wonwoo never hinted he still feels that way. “How is the case going?” he asks. 

“Miss Doge’s condition is improving really fast, I was afraid her body wouldn’t be able to hold such strong curse but it turned out that she is quite a fighter, like you,” Wonwoo smiles at him again, warming the insides of Soonyoung’s cheeks that’s been cold from the wind. 

“Must be because you’re a great Healer,” Soonyoung says earnestly, because he has seen how dedicated Wonwoo is to the whole ordeal of the curse, doing researches about it whenever he has the chance—including when he thought Soonyoung was sleeping in his patient bed. It wasn’t once or twice either that the Quidditch teacher caught him asking Madam Pomfrey questions about Healing in general. Jeon Wonwoo has always been someone who is greedy for knowledge, and while it was kind of annoying during their school days, Soonyoung couldn’t lie that it’s one of the qualities he fell in love with.

Wonwoo laughs, the sound is carried over by the wind and Soonyoung is in love again. Even though he acts like he can’t handle compliments well, the Gryffindor knows how much he loves them. “It’s nothing like that,” he says, smiling sheepishly. “It’s just, during treating you I got a lot of insights and I tried applying them to her.”

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung reaches out to squeeze his knees lightly, giving him some kind of assurance, then realizes what he is doing and immediately pulls his hand back. “you’re a great Healer.”

The Healer looks surprised, but his expression turns soft, “Thank you, Soonyoung.” He touches the other’s thigh lightly, just enough for Soonyoung to blush at the contact but not enough that he is left yearning for more. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning,” he adds, this time with a softer voice. “Thought you might want to know about it first.” 

Soonyoung blinks, trying to process the sudden news. Time flies too fast, he thinks. “What about the Snitch?” 

“I solved it last night, and I’ll give it to the Aurors tomorrow along with the reports,” he explains. “They already have their eyes on some guys, and once the results from the Snitch is out, they can issue an arrest warrant.”

“Really,” he breathes, realizing how it didn’t turn out as enthusiastic as he wanted to be, and fiddles with his sleeves to ease down his nervousness. “That sounds… great, Wonwoo.” He meant to say that in a livelier note, really. 

Wonwoo beams up at him, obviously proud of his achievement, and nods, “Yeah. You don’t have to worry about curses anymore.”

Soonyoung turns to look at him, observing how the wind makes a mess of his dark hair, cheeks flushing a beautiful shade of red from the cold, eyes still deep as ever. He looks even better outside the castle, under the direct sunlight like this, reminding him of the days they often went out of the castle to catch some fresh air. Soonyoung shudders, he doesn’t want to lose this man ever again. “Do you fancy flying?” 

The Healer blinks, not expecting the question, “Yeah?”

Honestly, Soonyoung doesn’t have any idea of what he is trying to do, but he extends his a hand out and with Wonwoo giving him an amused look, he summons another broom, “ _Accio broom!_ ” 

“Are we really doing this?” Wonwoo asks between his laughter, watching how a broom zooms in fast straight into Soonyoung’s hand. It’s a school broom, but it’s not anything too shabby either.

Soonyoung shrugs, handing the broom to Wonwoo’s expecting hands, a grin plastering his face, “You still fly, right?” He is thrown back to the memories of the two of them sneaking out into the Quidditch Pitch at night and having some races around the school’s perimeter. Wonwoo was a Prefect, so that was totally okay.

Wonwoo nods as he mounts the broom, testing out how it feels. “Of course, I used to fly around in Egypt for some cases,” he says, mirroring the cheeky smile Soonyoung has on his face.

“Race you to Hagrid’s Hut,” Soonyoung announces as he takes off, followed soon by the Healer who apparently hasn’t lost his flying skills, damn him. 

It is a route they used to frequent in their small races back in the school days, across the lake, all the way around the castle to the edge of Forbidden Forest, and descending just by the skirt of Hagrid’s vegetable patches but far enough for them to be unrecognized from the castle. Too bad the half-giant has resigned and moved somewhere near Wiltshire, leaving the hut abandoned. Sometimes when he caught the two, he would invite them in and made some hot chocolate.

Soonyoung, used to winning almost all of their races, is now very surprised to see the Healer advancing in front of him when they reach the Forbidden Forest. Wonwoo hovers slightly over the trees, eerie sounds of the mysterious creatures inside tickling his ears, but he flies like he is used to them, not faltering in any way, and that triggers the competitive side in the Gryffindor’s self. 

He takes a calculated dive, surprising the other, and zooms in to the direction of the familiar hut not far from the forest. He laughs out of surprise when Wonwoo suddenly descends and immediately positions himself next to the Quidditch teacher. When he turns his head to steal a look, the Healer looks back at him and shrugs, smirking.

Wonwoo really thinks he could beat Soonyoung, but there is a slight advantage of the Gryffindor’s _Firebolt Supreme X_ compared to the  _Cleansweep Fourteen_  the school’s broomstick the Healer is using, and the extra push from the broom finally brings him a victory when he lands almost into the vegetable patches just one second before the other, who does it much more gracefully.

“I win,” Soonyoung grins, sitting down on the grass because he is tired. The other follows him shortly.

“Congratulations for winning the race you’ve started yourself,” Wonwoo replies amusedly as he tries to control his breath.

Soonyoung likes seeing him like this; hair unkempt from the wind, face radiating warmth with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He has missed this sight a lot.

“Wonwoo,” he starts, earning a small hmm? from the other man. “About that day…” 

Wonwoo shakes his head, his dark hair bouncing slightly, “It’s okay, Soonyoung. There’s no need to talk about it.” His voice is soft, and Soonyoung wishes he could wipe away the hint of doubt somewhere between those words. 

“No, it’s just…” he starts fumbling with his words. “Ilikedyoutoo,” Soonyoung says in a rush, partly because he is still out of breath from the race, but mainly because it is actually hard to say that out loud. 

This has the Healer turning his head to look at him, eyes slightly widening, “Pardon?”

Soonyoung wordlessly goes through the list of spells that could turn himself into an animal, preferably a cute chinchilla, so he can run away from this. But he is a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors are the brave ones, right? “Uhh—“ Right. The brave one.

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo must have actually heard that, because his cheeks are blossoming red too, and he is leaning closer so Soonyoung could see the colors clearer. “What did you say?”

“I liked you too, since the Fourth Year, but I didn’t say anything since I thought you liked Junhui,” he finally says, deciding that the cat is already out of the bag anyway. “Also, present tense too…”

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow questioningly, “Present tense?”

“You know what I mean,” because Soonyoung is not good with words—that’s Wonwoo’s part—and he can’t even say that in front of the other because as far as he remembers, the Healer never mentioned anything about his current feelings. He needs to save himself from the embarrassment.

“You forgave me?” 

This time, Soonyoung is the one who looks up at the other and frowns, “I forgave you a long time ago, Wonwoo. You don’t even have to ask.”

“I left because I was afraid of my feelings, Soonyoung,” he explains slowly and clearly, emphasizing on every word like he is afraid the other wouldn’t get the message. 

“And I never told you either because I was afraid of my own too,” Soonyoung says, shrugging. “We’re even, I guess.”

Wonwoo smiles, “Is that true? The present tense part?”

“Umm,” Soonyoung figdets, starting to look at every other direction but the other’s face because it’s suddenly too much for him to handle. “Yeah,” he says shyly, eyes casted down to the grass sitting between him and the Healer.

Wonwoo places a hand on Soonyoung’s cheek—it’s warm against his wind-kissed skin—and gently pulls his face up so he can look in his eyes again. “Can I kiss you, then?”

Soonyoung blushes, not expecting such a bold question, but nods anyway, “Sure.”

The way the other’s eyes are trailing down to his lips and stops at it like it is something mesmerizing makes his whole body reacts. He suddenly feels vulnerable under Wonwoo’s touch, his whole body gone weak as the other starts stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“Been wanting to do this since ten years ago,” he whispers, face dangerously close to Soonyoung’s but still not enough for his liking. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” He pouts, out of habit, and that earns a low chuckle from the other. Merlin, Soonyoung swears to Godric it is his favorite sound ever, and if he could own a Pensieve to restore all his memories of Wonwoo laughing, he would play it every night before he goes to sleep.

“Gryffindors,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath before leaning forward and finally closing in the distance between their lips, taking out whatever protests the other would have against him.

 

 

 

•••

 

 

The weather is nice when Soonyoung walks Wonwoo out of the castle to the gate, to the apparition point so the Healer could go straight to the Ministry instead of having to use the Floo in the Headmistress’ office. The sky is clear and the sun is peeking between the clouds, just a perfect weather for a date. Too bad Soonyoung is about to part ways with his new boyfriend instead—he blushes at the thought, still not getting used calling the other his _boyfriend_. 

They have talked the whole night in the Healer’s guest chamber, only managed to sleep for three hours tops after catching up with each other’s life properly. He learned that Wonwoo dated a guy in Egypt briefly, though it didn’t last long because of the cultural differences, while he honestly told Wonwoo he never dated anyone, just messing up with his former teammates, but that was it. 

He never fell out of love from the Ravenclaw, anyway.

They don’t hold hands while walking, thinking that maybe they shouldn’t rush into it, but when the gate comes into their vision, Soonyoung feels his heart sinks and he wants to hold Wonwoo’s hand and never let him go maybe. 

“Here we go,” Wonwoo stops walking once they reach the gate, smiling widely. He turns to face the Quidditch teacher who is currently busy looking everywhere but his eyes. 

“Well,” Soonyoung starts, but his voice sounds too sad even to his ears that he gets embarrassed and chooses to shut up instead. 

Wonwoo places his suitcase down before he moves to pull the other into his arms, hugging him tightly. Soonyoung immediately hugs him back, burying his face in the other’s shoulder, enjoying how his nose is filled with Wonwoo’s scent. “Don’t miss me too much,” says the Healer half-jokingly.

It earns him a light slap on the back and the sight of the other pouting when they finally pull apart. “Write me letters,” he demands, even though he has stressed about this enough last night when he helped the Healer packing up his stuffs.

“Yes, Professor,” he smiles cheekily before stealing a kiss from the corner of Soonyoung’s lips, just enough to tease him. 

“Do it properly, Jeon,” Soonyoung huffs, placing his hands at the back of the other’s neck and leans forward to kiss him full on the mouth, properly this time.

He could do this the whole day, Soonyoung thinks as he lets Wonwoo bites lightly on his lower lip, not enough to leave marks but still more than enough to have him sighing into the kiss. There are still a lot of things they need to do as a couple, but there are just not enough time. Wonwoo moves to press kisses along his chin and lower to his jaw, and Soonyoung would be very happy to bare his neck and allow him to move further down if he forgets that they are actually in a very public area and someone could see them. 

“Wonwoo,” his breath hitches as Wonwoo tries to leave a mark on the skin just below his ear, “if you want to eat me, the kitchen is the most appropriate place.” He is only joking, but he flushes red when he realizes what meaning those words could imply.  

The Healer laughs, the sound vibrates straight into his ears, “Sure. Next time, maybe.” 

Soonyoung pouts, trying to look annoyed, “There will be a next time only if you—“ 

“Write to you, yes, noted.” Wonwoo smiles softly. “I will write to you every day.”

“I’m not that possessive,” Soonyoung frowns. Besides, Hoshi will be unhappy if foreign owls keep visiting him every day. “Just once in a while, so I know where you are and what you're doing.”

“Anything you say, _honey_.”

The way Wonwoo stresses on the last word makes Soonyoung wants to pull out his wand and gives his boyfriend some jinxes to torture him, maybe a small Tickling Charm won’t hurt. Instead, he steps hard on the other’s shoe and leaves him hopping around while struggling to apply a Relieve Charm on that exact spot.

They tease each other around a bit before Wonwoo finally picks up his suitcase again and gets ready to step out of the gate. He takes a long look at Soonyoung’s slightly sad face—he tries hard to hide that, really—and without giving a consideration to the Quidditch teacher’s feelings, he presses a long, soft kiss to his forehead, the sensation still tingling even after he pulls away. 

“Bye, Soonie,” he says.

“This is not goodbye,” he huffs, crossing his arms in defense, then nods and says, “See you later, Wonwoo.” He gives his sweetest smile, putting up a hand and waving it excitedly as he watches the other walking out of the gate full of fresh laughter. 

“Love you, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo grins, giving him a small wave before he finally disapparates, leaving Soonyoung waving awkwardly into the empty air. 

“What in Godric’s...” Soonyoung’s face flushes red from the sudden confession he couldn’t even have the chance to reply. “What am I supposed to do about that?!” He shouts into the thin air, feeling the need to let out some emotional outburst 

The pang of sadness hits his chest, suddenly realizing how his life would be much more empty without the presence of the Healer around his days. He takes a deep breath before he turns his body around and starts walking back towards the castle.

Well, at least he has a thousand letters to look forward to now.

  

•fin•

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I didn't disappoint you, dear [thelaziesthufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff)!  
> I feel like I didn't write according to your wishlist, so I'm sorry T__T 
> 
> Truth is, I haven't written a lot of soonwoo. Pardon me if there are missed characteristics or anything.  
> I had fun writing this universe though, and I hope it's Hogwarts-y enough for everyone.  
> The extended Body-bind curse was inspired by ["All Life is Yours to Miss"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825875/chapters/1568057) by Sara's Girl (though I executed the idea a lot less brilliantly...)
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! Hope this is at least an enjoyable read for you c:


End file.
